1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools for attaching connectors to coaxial cables by compressing the connector in a direction parallel to the axis of the cable. More specifically, the present invention relates to hand operated tools that reduce the force the operator of the tool must apply in order to achieve the required axial compression of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable is widely used to carry radio and television signals, digital data and the like. A major user of coaxial cable is the cable television industry, which uses coaxial cable to carry the signal from a central location to each subscriber.
To make the many connections required for the cable television network requires the installation of numerous coaxial cable connectors. To avoid any interruption in service, it is critical that the connectors be applied properly. Many problems with poor signal quality that require expensive service calls are the result of a connector that was initially installed incorrectly.
Coaxial cable connectors come in a variety of designs, and are attached in a correspondingly wide variety of ways with various tools. However, an increasingly popular connector design is secured to the prepared end of the coaxial cable by axially compressing the connector. For a good connection, it is desirable that the tool be able to apply a relatively high level of axial compression force. However, for ease of operation, it is desirable for the actuation force that must be supplied by the operator to be relatively low.
Two prior art compression assembly tools are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,934,137 and 6,820,326 owned by the assignee of this application. In each of these tools, and in other similar tools of the prior art, a plunger is driven by a handle that rotates on a pivot connecting the handle directly to the body of the tool. In the tools referred to above, the rotary motion of the handle is transferred to the plunger through a relatively short link connected between the handle and the plunger. In other designs the handle may include a cam that drives the end of the plunger through sliding contact.
In addition to a low actuation force, and a high compression force, the tool must be able to move the plunger sufficiently far to fully compress the connector. Although the tools of the prior art are effective and capable of compressing connectors, it is desired to reduce the actuation force even more.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compression assembly tool for axially compressing at least two different sizes of electrical connectors onto coaxial cables
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a compression assembly tool that can be produced inexpensively.
A further object of the invention is to provide a compression tool that maintains the axis of the coaxial cable in accurate alignment with the axis of the plunger.